


Under The Sea

by reunited



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: She admired the sea, and she admired... someone as well.





	Under The Sea

 

 

The sea was endless.

It kept going and going. Roaring yet it was gentle. Minako wanted to go in it. To swim in it. To feel as if she belonged with the sea. But with so many things holding her back how could she?

So she admired it from afar. There were many other things that she had admired. Yet it wasn’t a something.

A someone. That someone being Mitsuru Kirijo. She was someone that seemed to know what she was doing, and she wanted to reach her expectations, that was set on her.

But of course, Mitsuru was human as well. There were somethings she didn't know about her. At best they were comrades in battle, junior and senior in school. Nothing more, nothing else. There was something else missing. She doesn't know.

All she could do is admire from afar, but she could also take a step forward. Towards friendship and more. She didn't think it'd happen this way. At Yakushima even.

Well, nothing actually happened. But she felt as if this was a chance and she had to grab it soon as she could.

So she did.

"Kirijo-senpai." Minako murmured as she walked towards her. "Do you want to go swimming with me?"

The older girl looked at her in surprise, her features startled, and her eyes blinking at her offer. "A-are you asking me, Arisato?"

"Who am I be talking to other than you, Kirijo-senpai?" She insisted, with eyes gentle with some ferocity.

She wasn't willing to go down, even if her senior said no. Of course, her heart might break.

The red haired girl hesitated, only to nod in confirmation. "I'd love to go swimming with you, Arisato."

Minako beamed, as she lead the way. There was a certain spot that she had wanted to go swimming in. It wasn't far from where the rest of S.E.E.S was, but it was private and they could see them and vice versa. "Over here!" Minako exclaimed, as she dipped her feet in. It felt cold as she shuddered in delight.

Her senior followed in, with a laugh. A first of many, and she gestured towards her to follow in as she swam in the waves. Without her noticing, Mitsuru grabbed onto her hand as they went swimming under the sea.

It was a sight to behold. She couldn't describe it, but the two of them were in awe. It was short lived as how long as she wanted to treasure it, the two of them went up for air.

It was then she finally noticed that Mitsuru was holding her hand.

Minako smiled at her, "Thanks for swimming with me, Kirijo-senpai."

"It's no problem, Arisato."

It was a memory she'll definitely cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> Art credit to https://twitter.com/dojimbles


End file.
